youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: A Puppy's Tale
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: A Snoodle's Tale". A Lesson in Self Worth The Strange Case of Dr. Tigger and Mr. Panda Bear Cast: * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter as Butterbun * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Poole * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Dr. Jiggle * Panda Bear (We Bare Bears) as Mr. Sly * Snuffy (Sesame Street) as Scallion #3 as Jerky Vendor * King Juilen (Madagascar) as The Banker * Various Animals as Veggie People Sport Utility Vehicle Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Miss Achmetha A Puppy's Tale Cast: * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as the Narrator * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Snoodle Doo * Balto as Snoo Farmer * Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as The Stranger * Jock (Lady and the Tramp), Waylon (The Fox and the Hound 2), Astro (The Jetsons) and Dodger (Oliver & Company) as Snoodles * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Snoodle Lou Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI MARC VULCANO Produced by STEVEN LYNETTE CHAD MERRIAM DAVID PITTS Production Coordinators PEGGY HEINRICHSEN CARRIE JUSTASON RON MARANIC LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ KENYA RAICHART ANDREW YOUSSI Production Assistants BRIAN BLOMER LINDA STERLING Written by MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by NEIL STERNECKY Additional Storyboarding by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art JOSEPH SAPULICH JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Character Voices Wayne Allwine Clancy Brown Corey Burton Thomas Dekker Debi Derryberry Jeffrey Garcia Eric Giamatti Tom Hanks Kelly MacDonald John C Reiley Matt Vogel Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by ADAM FRICK JOHN WAHBA Online Editor BRYAN UREN Offline Editor ADAM GARNER Engineering Assistant RIC JURGENS Supervising Sound Editor JUSTIN DRURY Sound Effects Editor BAXTER MERRY Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Dialog Editors ADAM BOLDUC JAY ELDER CG Supervisor JEFF BELL Modeling Supervisors TITO BELGRAVE ROB DOLLASE Modeling Artists JIN JANG KULL SHIN Additional Modeling Artists JOSHUA GUNTHER HOWARD WILLIAM LEWIS III Layout Supervisor TIM LANNON Layout Artists THOMAS DANEN MICHELLE GORSKI YONG DUK JHUN MIKE SANDERSON NATHAN TUNGSETH Animation Supervisors MIKE CHAFFE GLENN SYLVESTER Character Animators PETA BAYLEY PATRICE BERUBE KATIE CHEANG LAWRENCE CHOI SEAN COGHLIN EMILY DOEHLER-KNOX PAUL KOHUT PETER LEPENIOTIS SONIA LUK ERIC MURRAY SUE SHIM NICK STARCEVIC DAN TURNER Lighting Supervisors DOMINIC MENEGON SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artist SONIA LUK Effects Supervisors WARREN LAWTEY PAT WAKEFIELD Effects Artist EDDY YIFENG XUAN Lead Compositors ALLISON GARDNER ALAN KENNEDY Compositors STEVEN CHEN ZEBULON PIKE PAUL STODONLY Directors of Technical Development TERRY DALE JOS’H R. L. FULLER DANIELE TOSTI Render Management RON MARINIC Software Development MIKE HARRIS Digital Assets Supervisor BRIAN FOSTER Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Mixing ADAM FRICK Additional Mixing JAY ELDER Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Office Manager CRYSTAL HENRICKSON Studio Systems Administrators PAUL EWING MICHAEL HARRISON ANDREW KLAASSEN REBEKAH LITFIN PRANAY PATEL JOE RICE PAUL TADER DAMIAN UPTON Human Resources RENA DALMASSO Business Affairs JOJI ARNETT STEVE BYRD STEVE SALTMAN Assistant To David Pitts JULEA LOVE Assistant To Terry Pefanis and Phil Vischer MAUREEN SCALLON Special Thanks To ANDY ARNETT JOSHUA GUNTHER MIKE LAUBACH CHRISTY SUMNER And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production DAVID PITTS Executive Producers TERRY PEFANIS DAVID PITTS PHIL VISCHER Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs